Cuando los dioses se aburren
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Nao y Yukino son DIOSAS. Un buen dia, aburridas de lo mismo, se proponen cambiar de papeles y usar su magnificencia para jugar con cierto par de chicas.


En lo mas alto de un paraíso de Diosas, un dia cualquiera un par de ellas se hartan de mirar hacia el mundo de los humanos.

-Siempre lo mismo... -Murmuró Nao, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y una expresión vacía

-Si, hay dias aburridos... -Combino Yukino a su lado

-¿Y si lo hacemos interesante?- Nao miro con esperanza a la castaña

-Eh...

Yukino se removió en su lugar. Nao no era bien conocida como la diosa de las mentiras y las travesuras por nada; y ella siendo diosa de los sueños y la justicia, eran definitivamente opuestas.

-¿Y que propones?

-Siempre he querido saber que sera para un humano que sus sueños se hagan realidad...

-Bueno... Yo siempre he querido saber que sera para un humano ser engañado para luego ser usado en efecto de alguien mas

-¡Hago eso todo el tiempo!- Le dijo Nao sonriendo -¡Cambiemos de **poderes!** -¡¿He?!

-Divirtámonos un rato, sera solo por un dia

-Un dia... Es tiempo suficiente para que no nos envíen al limbo a penar

-¿Trato?-Nao extendió su mano

Siendo diosas, solo necesitan quererlo y luego acordarlo. Asi que Yukino tomo la mano de Nao y a partir de alli, sus poderes cambiaron por el tiempo limite de 24 horas.

Mas nimada, Nao despejo una gran nube frente a ellas, y el mapa del mundo aparecio.

-Te doy los honores, nueva diosa de las mentiras y los engaños

-Okey- Contesto Yukino sonriendo -Un lugar pacifico... chico... sin mucha atencion de nadie... ¡Aqui!

La pequeña isla de Japon.

Amplio la imagen poniéndola cerca de Kanto, y la misma se quedo frente al avanzar tranquilo de una joven peliazul. Al tocar su cabeza, una lista de mentiras y negaciones aparecio ante Yukino.

"No le gusta el pastel"

"No le gustan los hombres"

"Quiere con su mejor amiga"

"Esta enamorada"

-Vaya, tu trabajo es muy interesante

-Japon es un lugar pequeño, ya revise a todas las personas. Aunque en esta tonta no me salia antes que estaba enamorada- Nao se rasco la barbilla -¿Quien podrá ser?

\--Veamoslo- Le propuso Yukino -Si esta enamorada, ha de haber soñado con ella

-Tienes razon ¡Bien!- Nao estiro las manos tronando sus dedos

Toco la cabeza de la peliazul de nuevo. Un pequeño listado de sueños recientes aprecio. Unos en color azul celeste, otros en amarillo, y unos pocos en rojo.

-Según el color son las veces que ha repetido ese sueño- Explico Yukino

-"Mi dueña Shizuru" es el que mas se repite- Nao sonrió se medio lado presionando ese

Una pantalla aparecio frente a ellas. En ellas se veia a Natsuki, gateando totalmente desnuda y atada a una correa de perro faldero. Su cara totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada se levantaba frente a su dueña. Una preciosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos carmines. Ella se hallaba sentada en el borde de una cama, sujetando la correa y vestida con lencería intima de encajes color negra.

Natsuki se acercaba gateando poniendo la cara contra sus muslos, empezando a lamer la piel entre ellos.

-Ok, suficiente- Yukino cerro a la fuerza la pantalla de sueño

-¡Ay! Pero venia lo mejor

-Encontremos a esa mujer-Yukino empezo a buscar luego de poner el nombre de la extraña -Bingo

A tan solo un par de kilómetros se encontraba esa castaña, sentada en una mesa tomando el desayuno. Nao abrio el panel de sus sueños, revelando que no solo eran mas intensos, sino mas recurrentes... Y todos salían en ROJO

"Natsuki mi criada"

"Natsuki en la playa"

"Natsuki, mi tutora"

"Natsuki y yo en su moto"

"Natsuki en mi cuarto a media noche"

Las dos se vieron. Sonrieron con malicia y presionaron el ultimo. El concepto del sueño era muy sencillo: Shizuru llegando de un gran dia de trabajo y Natsuki, atada en su cama con una nota en sus ojos cubiertos.

"Comeme"

Muy al estilo de Alice in Wonderland.

-¿Que tanto de los sueños se pueden hacer realidad?- Consulto Nao

-Mientras no rompan leyes de la física o fel mundo de los humanos, cualquiera- Respondió Yukino

-Okey -Sonrió Nao ansiosa -Que este sueño ¡Se haga realidad!

Un resplandor divino alumbró a las dos chicas, y las cobijo por el resto del dia. Y la noche llego; Natsuki se fue a la cama temprano, ya que al otro dia deberia madrugar. Y descanso...

O eso creía. Sentia frio... Pero sus ojos seguían inmersos en penumbras. Trato de moverse, pero se encontró sentada y amarrada a alguna silla, lejos de su cama.

-Que demonios... -Forcejeaba sin éxito

Escucho la puerta abrirse. Un par de pasos caminar dentro de la.pieza (Por el golpe de sus pies, eran pasos ligeros y aparte usaba tacones) y los pasos se detuvieronsubitamente a unos 4 metros de ella.

-¿Q-Quien es?- Pregunto Natsuki con dudas -¡Quien quiera que seas, llamare a la policia!

-¿Natsuki?

Esa voz. Natsuki se sonrojo.

-¿Shizuru?

-¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunto con incredulidad

-¡No lo se! ¡Desperte aqui!

-Ara... que maravilloso...

-¿Como?

-Digo, que extraño

-¡Desatame!- Exclamó como suplica

-Okey, okey- Shizuru camino hacia ella

Busco las amarras en sus muñecas... Y se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Natsuki inquieta -¡Date prisa y sacame de aqui!

-Natsuki... -Susurro en un tono sugerente

La piel de la espina de Natsuki se erizo. Como cuando un gato sabe que debe correr y protegerse de un peligro potencial. Trago saliva.

Sintio el aliento tibio de Shizuru chocar contra su cuello, y luego dar una profunda aspiración de su olor. Shizuru resoplo. Saco las manos de las amarras y las llevo a los muslos de Natsuki.

-Q-Que crees que haces... Shizur-

Dio una mordida en su cuello que le robo el habla. Natsuki permanecio con el nombre de la castaña en sus labios sin poder terminar de pronunciarlo, dado que ella de encontraba muy ocupada besando, mordiendo y besando su cuello.

-Ya te marque- Murmuró Shizuru -Ahora eres mia

-¡¿Como?!

-Ahora Natsuki... -Se alejo un par de pasos

En el silencio de la noche Natsuki no escuchaba mucho. El sonido de ropa deslizarse y nada mas.

-¡Ya basta de esto!- Vociferó Natsuki furiosa -¡Quítame estas cuerdas, o al menos dejame ver!

-Natsuki quiere verme- Murmuro Shizuru acercándose de nuevo -Concedido

Saco la benda que cubría sus ojos. Natsuki parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad. Esta ni siquiera era su cada... Pero distinguía este lugar: Era la habitación de Shizuru.

-Pero... como...

-Natsuki

Vio frente a ella. Shizuru estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con ojos embriagados, despojada de toda su ropa, menos del conjunto de ropa interior. Natsuki trago saliva. Shizuru avanzo dando pasos largos de regreso hacia ella; se puso en cuclillas apoyandose en sus muslos, mirando con lujuria el cuerpo tambien desnudo de Natsuki.

-S-Shizuru por que lo hiciste... Por que... Tu

-No he sido yo- Murmuro pasando la mano por su cintura -Pero es como uno de mis sueños

-...Jo-joder...

-Puedo liberarte- Dijo en un tono mas grave de su voz habitual -O podemos conservar esta noche como una anécdota... Y mañana olvidarlo

-Y-yo... no se...

-Dejame amarte- Suplico ahora viendola a los ojos -Por favor

El pánico de Natsuki menguo. Se tranquilizó y suspiro. Ya ante la señal de la rendicion, Shizuru beso los labios de su regalo de media noche, y la faena de juegos con sogas, ataduras y latigazos empezo.

Desde los aposentos celestiales, dos chicas sentadas miraban la pantalla aquel lascivo acto; una muy entretenida, otra mas avergonzada. Pero sorprendidas de lo que por una noche puede hacer cambiar sus poderes... Quien sabe... Quizas lo vuelvan a hacer.

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

 _No planeaba este fic. Vino a mi cabeza esta mañana y lo escribí en mi celu xD_

 _Disfrutenlo jajajaja_

PD: Nao es la representacion de Loki mientras Yukino lo es de Morfeo.

¡Ahora que lleguen los reviews!


End file.
